One Shots
by Lovely Unicorn
Summary: A collection of one shots. Since all my ideas suck, I'll be accepting prompts. I'll write for any couple except Burt/Carol. Review or PM me any prompts you have. The rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I've decided to make a series of one shots. Since all of my ideas suck, I'll be accepting prompts. I'll write for any pairing except Burt/Carol, Faberry, and Jeff/Nick. Like I just said, I'll write for any pairing, Friendship (hummelerrytana, blamtina, etc.) or couple and I love sick fics J Review or PM me any prompts you have! Also, just so you know, my old username was PatriciaSweet. Unicorns forever! ~Lovely Unicorn


	2. Dentist Phobia (Ryley)

Hi! This is my first one shot and I'm pretty scared that people won't like it. This one shot was prompted by KlaineForeverLover07. I hope you like it! Also, I'd like to thank RainbowsandRibbons for beta reading this. :)

Marley's POV

"Hey guys" I said as I walked into the choir room. "Sorry I was late Mr. Shue" I apologized.

"It's ok Marley. Just take a seat." Mr. Shuester responded. I nodded as I sat down next to my boyfriend.

"Hey" I said quietly. "I haven't talked to you all day. What's up?" I questioned.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just, um, I'm just not feeling well" Ryder told me "I-I think I'm gonna go, okay?" I looked at Ryder as he stood up and asked to be excused.

"Mr. Shue, may I be excused too?" I asked, standing up to leave the room.

"Yeah, I guess. Just don't be gone too long." I thanked Mr. Shuester as I ran out of the choir room.

Ryder's POV

"Mr. Shue, may I be excused?" I asked as I started to leave the room. I ran as fast as I could. I looked up from where I had stopped to see that I was next to the football field.

I never want school to be over. I thought to myself. I have a dentist appointment later and I'm so scared. I found out that I had to get some teeth pulled. I can't remember why though. All of a sudden my thoughts were interrupted.

"Ryder! Ryder what's wrong? Come on, you can tell me." Marley said as she grabbed my hands. I can't tell her, I thought. She'd think that I'm acting like a baby, I told myself.

"Ryder what's the matter?" My girlfriend questioned for a second time. I then realized that my only option was to tell her what was wrong.

"Um, well, today after school, I have to go to the dentist and get some teeth pulled. I'm, um, I'm just scared I guess." I confessed. I looked at the ground as I listened to my girlfriend talk.

"Hey, being afraid of the dentist isn't that big of a deal." I said nothing for a moment.

"Would you go with me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Of course I will." Marley told me.

~*~A Few Hours Later~*~

I waited for Marley at the entrance of the school. Suddenly, I jumped.

"Marley! You scared me!" I yelled.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to. Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Well, I think I'm feeling better. I don't really think that…" Marley then cut me off.

"Ryder, you need to go." I sighed

"I don't really have a choice do I?" I said. Marley offered me a weak smile.

"It won't be that bad, I promise." She told me. Marley took my hand as we walked to her car. After a few minutes of driving we reached the dentist office.

"Marley, I-I'm not sure I can do this." I said, looking my girlfriend in the eyes.

"Ryder, you can and you will do this." Marley told me. I nodded and walked into the office with her. I signed in and sat in the waiting room with Marley Rose.

"Ryder Lynn?" A dentist called. I stood up with Marley and we followed the young dentist.

"Are you ready?" The dentist, Dr. Kole asked. I looked at Marley and she squeezed my hand in reassurance. I looked at Dr Kole.

"I'm ready" I nodded. I closed my eyes and squeezed Marley's hand as she injected the novocaine. I kept my eyes closed and about an hour and a half later I heard Marley's voice.

"Ryder, Dr. Kole's done. You can get up." I opened my eyes and got off the chair. I thanked the doctor and left with my girlfriend. When we got outside I smiled.

"Marley, I barely felt anything." I said with a small smile.

"Yeah, that's because you were half asleep." She laughed. I stared into my girlfriend's bright blue eyes for a moment, and then, I pulled her into a kiss.

Okay. That was it. That was my first one shot :) I hope you liked it! Remember to Review and give me prompts!


	3. Cold (JeffNick)

Hi! I never actually thought I'd write for Jeff and Nick just because they're not huge characters and I don't really remember them. Anyways, I'm tried my best so I hope you like it! This was prompted by so, I'd like to thank RainbowsandRibbons for beta reading this.

"Jeff" Nick sighed "You have to eat something."

"No, I'm tired and I don't feel well." Jeff said, letting out a cough.

"Jeff, you have a cold. So of course you need rest but you also need to eat or drink something." Nick told the blonde boy.

"But.." Jeff began before Nick cut him off.

"Come on Jeff. Please?" Nick begged

"I-I guess. Nothing too big though. Just some soup or something." Jeff said with a frown.

~*~5 minutes later~*~

"Jeff, can I come in?" Nick asked while knocking on his boyfriend's door.

"Yeah" Jeff simply replied.

"I brought you some soup." Nick said as he offered the blonde the soup. Jeff gave Nick a small smile as he took the chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks" the sick teenager said.

"No Prob.." Nick started to say before he was cut off by a loud sneeze.

"You okay?" Nick asked, suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine. Just a little cold, that's all." Jeff responded, reassuring his boyfriend.

"Let me help you." Nick said as he started to climb into Jeff's bed.

"Nick! What are you doing? You could catch my cold!" Jeff yelled

"Jeff, I honestly don't care." Nick replied as he continued to make himself comfortable. Suddenly, without warning, Jeff pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

"I love you, Nick." Jeff said under his breath

"I love you too." Nick replied before continuing to passionately kiss Jeff.

Okay, that was it. Writing that was actually a lot easier than I expected. hope you liked it! Remember to review and send me prompts.


End file.
